La Chute de la Rose
by primula chubb
Summary: une nouvelle version de la Belle et la Bete, avec une Belle moins douce et beaucoup plus d'actions!! PG-13 pour violence et connotations sexuelles(a venir)*chap1*
1. Prologue: Avant toute chose

La Chute de la Rose  
  
par Primula Chubb  
  
Disclaimer: Je n'ai aucun droit sur les personnages et l'histoire originale,  
mais cette version est de mon cru, alors si vous voulez l'emprunter, soyez gentils  
de me contacter (katsan_15@hotmail.com) avant toute chose. Merci bien.  
...sinon? ben sinon rien, mais vous allez vous sentir tellement mal que ca va   
gâcher le reste de votre vie!! haha(oui je sais, j'en met un peu trop...)  
  
Pourquoi PG-13? Parce que cette histoire sera plus violente que l'originale,   
les personnages plus sombres, et Belle définitivement moins douce que dans le   
conte.   
  
Je me suis inspirée pour cette adaptation des versions de Walt Disney et de  
Jeanne- Marie LePrince de Beaumont, l' auteure originelle du conte, ainsi que  
du film A Tout Jamais pour le prologue.  
  
Alors voilà, tout est prêt.  
Silence...action!   
__________________________________  
  
Prologue- Avant toute chose...  
La Belle et la Bête. Belle, une jeune femme gentille et généreuse, vivait avec  
ses sœurs et son père dans une petite chaumière, car ce dernier avait perdu sa  
fortune. Alors que les deux sœurs aînées de Belle pestaient contre cette horrible  
tragédie, celle-ci s'avéra enchantée de la tournure que sa vie avait prise.  
Un jour, le père partira pour aller récupérer la cargaison de marchandises qui   
lui permettrait de rétablir sa fortune. Il en reviendra bredouille, et s'égarera  
au milieu de la forêt, trouvant refuge dans un château. Personne ne lui répondra  
et il se verra dîner seul, puis contraint par la cruelle Bête à mourrir pour avoir  
volé une rose. Lorsque le marchand répondra que la rose était pour sa fille, la   
Bête lui permettra de la lui envoyer comme otage a sa place. La Bête lui accordera  
trois jours pour faire son choix, faute de quoi il reviendrait au château pour se  
faire dévorer.   
Le reste de l'histoire, tout le monde le connaît. Belle se sacrifiera pour devenir  
l'otage de la Bête en échange de la liberté de son père, et tombera peu a peu sous  
le charme du monstre, malgré son apparence immonde.  
C'est ce que raconte les contes, en tout cas. Personne ne s'est donné la peine de  
remonter aux faits réels.  
Permettez-moi maintenant de vous révéler la véritable histoire de Belle.  
_____________________________________ 


	2. Chapitre Un: Maudit

La Chute de la Rose  
par Primula Chubb  
_____________________________________  
  
Chapitre Un- Maudit  
  
La nuit froide d'automne paraissait quasi- insupportable, vue de l'intérieur. La lamentation du vent  
résonnait jusqu'aux tréfonds du château, décoiffant sur son passage les arbres de la forêt, prisonniers  
d'une danse endiablée. Un jeune prince d'une quinzaine d'années lisait tranquillement au coin du feu,  
heureux de ne pas se retrouver à l'extérieur par un tel temps. Ce prince était un jeune homme cruel et  
égoïste, qui ne se complaisait que dans le luxe et la richesse. Regardant par la fenêtre, il aperçu les   
ombres noires des nuages se faire plus menaçantes, pour finalement disperser leurs pleurs. Alors qu'il   
s'apprêtait à replonger dans son roman, un coup résonna à travers la demeure silencieuse, couvrant  
les crépitements paisibles du feu âcre. Il attendit quelques instants, après quoi les coups revinrent, de   
plus en plus pressants. Tout en soupirant bruyamment, il se hâta de descendre les nombreux escaliers   
de pierre, traversa en coup de vent le hall d'entrée décoré de tapis rouges, et ouvrit la lourde porte   
de chêne.  
A sa grande horreur, une vieille mendiante se tenait sur le cadre de la porte. Elle grelottait sous une   
mince cape noire, trempée jusqu'aux os. Sa peau ridée et blanchâtre laissait transparaître une fatigue  
et une vieillesse qui répugnèrent le prince au plus haut point.  
  
Je vous en conjure mon bon seigneur, laissez-moi entrer quelques instants. La nuit est glaciale et la   
pluie cinglante. supplia la bonne femme.  
  
Cachant plus ou moins une grimace de répulsion, le prince répondit sèchement:  
  
Madame, personne n'obtient rien sans donner d'abord. Je vous laisserez entrer, mais je doute bien   
que vous ayez quoique ce soit qui puisse payer votre passage, ne fût-il que temporaire. Une sourire,   
aussi pâle qu'hypocrite, se dessina sur son visage. La pauvre vieille fouilla dans sa cape, pour en ressortir   
une rose fraîche au teint exquis.  
  
J'ose espérer, monseigneur, que ce modeste présent paiera mon passage en votre demeure.   
déclara-t-elle faiblement.  
  
Il faut, madame, que ceci soit une plaisanterie, et qu'une pareille offense ne me soit point faite.   
Croyez-vous un instant que j'eusse l'ombre d'une quelconque utilité pour ce ridicule objet? Partez, vieille   
femme, avant que l'envie ne me prenne de faire venir les gardes.   
  
Un sourire moqueur s'afficha un instant sur les lèvres de la mendiante, qui regarda la rose avant de fixer  
ses yeux sur le prince arrogant. Au même moment, un coup de tonnerre d'une force intolérable explosa,  
laissant les éclairs bleuté propager violemment la silhouette de la dame.  
  
Il m'attriste de vous demander si c'est la votre décision finale, et permettez moi d'insister, monsieur:   
La beauté ne se trouve point en l'apparence, il vous faudra chercher plus loin a l'avenir.   
  
Garder pour votre marmaille ces répliques insolentes, je n'ai nullement besoin de vos sermons.   
Maintenant, partez, avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne vous jette au cachot.   
  
A peine eût-il prononcer ces paroles que la femme disparue en un éclair de lumière, pour laisser place a  
une fée d'une telle beauté qu'il en serait tomber, les circonstances eussent- elles été différentes. Un long  
voile blanc couvrait a moitié le corps dénudé de l'apparition. Une lueur surréaliste en émanait, se   
reflétant sur les pierres extérieures du château. Ses longs cheveux blonds bouclés tombaient en mèches  
éparses sur ses épaules, et ses yeux, d'une beauté et d'une couleur telles qu'elles ne pussent être décrites  
dans la langue des mortels, fixaient le prince d'un air incroyablement dur.  
Celui-ci, prit d'une terreur comme il n'en avait jamais connue auparavant, tomba a genou et gémis une  
dizaine d'excuses toutes aussi désuètes et inutiles les unes que les autres. La fée pouffa d'un rire sarcastique,  
avant de prendre la parole. Sa voix résonna partout autour, comme si elle en possédait dix à la fois.  
  
Il m'est insupportable d'entendre des jérémiades d'un cœur aussi vil que le vôtre. Un châtiment s'impose  
à mon esprit. Maintenant que vous avez vu ma beauté intérieure, pourquoi ne découvririez-vous pas la vôtre ?   
  
La fée s'approcha du prince qui se sentit soulever dans le airs. Tout en le contrôlant par la pensée, elle  
s'introduisit dans le château, faisant flotter le corps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait presque atteint le plafond. Dehors,  
la tempête se déchaînait d'une violence jamais connue de mémoire d'homme, enchaînant coups  
de tonnerre et éclairs fracasseurs. Les arbres se rattachaient de peine et de misère à leur terre protectrice  
, certaines branches furent même emportées par le vent.   
Soudainement, la fée tapa des mains, et un bruit de déchirure, provenant de la peau du prince, ricocha  
sur les murs, provoquant des échos étourdissants. Le prince hurla et vit avec horreur de la fourrure sortir  
de sous sa peau. Il tripla de taille, se convulsant de douleur alors que sa chaire humaine se répandait   
par lambeaux sur le sol. Son dernier hurlement se transforma en un rugissement terrible, si fort qu'il perçait  
même le vacarme du tonnerre, après quoi il tomba de tout son long sur le sol, au pieds de la fée. Elle   
s'approcha encore de lui et déclara :  
  
Ne croyez pas que je sois aussi mal attentionnée que vous. Je vous laisse ce cadeau que vous auriez   
mieux fait d'accepter. Cette Rose vous permettra de garder la notion du temps. Vous devrez, avant votre  
20e anniversaire, aimer une femme et vous en faire aimer pour retrouver votre véritable apparence.   
Faute de quoi vous vivrez seul pendant quatre siècles, avant que votre cœur ne se dessèche, causant   
votre perte.   
  
Un rugissement furieux suivit cette remarque, avant que la fée ne disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée,   
laissant le prince seul.  
  
Les années passèrent, toutes plus maussades que la précédente. Le prince se terrait au plus profond de   
l'Aile ouest, en interdisant l'accès à qui que ce soit. Là, il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, et   
déversait sa fureur sur ses portraits humains, les réduisant en charpie.  
À l'aube de son 19e anniversaire, il abandonna toute espoir.   
_____________________________________ 


End file.
